


falling into you

by imaginejolls



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snapshots, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, getting tested with your sexual partners is also sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: The first time Hardison winds up in Eliot’s bed is mere hours after the first job. Eliot knew that would happen.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> _massive_ thanks to lostinspiration for beta reading, helping me pick out a title, and over all being the best!

The first time Hardison winds up in Eliot’s bed is mere hours after the first job. Eliot knew that would happen. He knew it from the moment he disarmed four guards in 30 seconds flat, and Hardison looked at him, equally impressed and turned on. The city slowly blinks awake. Hardison is standing at the door, smirking, and Eliot knows right then and there that it will be a good time.

Hardison kisses eagerly, a needy whine at the back of his throat, but he all but melts under Eliot’s hands. It makes Eliot rock hard in record time. When they make it to bed, they’re both panting. Heat rises in Eliot’s cheeks, and Hardison looks on the verge of climax already. He comes soon enough, a brilliant spectacle for nobody but Eliot’s eyes. Ten minutes later, he’s hard again. And isn’t the young bastard lucky… Hardison says “take me”, and Eliot’s hands shake as he’s rolling on a condom. He hopes Hardison doesn’t notice. Hardison just offers him a smile that is not unkind and lies underneath Eliot, soft and pliant, letting himself be stretched open with Eliot’s calloused fingers.

By the time he’s pushing into him, Eliot knows he won’t last long. He gets solid two minutes of _hot fast hard_ when he grunts, orgasm so close it’s palpable, and reaches down for Hardison’s cock only to meet Hardison’s hand already there. Eliot smiles into his nape and comes, unapologetic. Hardison fists himself _fast tight desperate_ and follows not long after.

Hardison’s form is a long shadow stretched out across Eliot’s bed and Eliot drinks the sight of him up, young, capable, beautiful. He thinks for a moment about kicking Hardison out. Thinks he ought to. Eliot decides against it. Instead, he crawls into the bed.

Couple hours later, there is a gun pointed at Eliot, Hardison behind the trigger. Eliot is relaxed and bides his time. The image of Hardison stretched across his bed on his stomach, naked, is etched on the backs of Eliot’s eyelids. He smiles, unconcerned. It doesn’t help that Hardison is walking kinda funny.

Nate gets to the warehouse, promptly snatches the gun from Hardison’s hand, and Eliot just winks at him. Hardison bristles. All it does is make Eliot smile more.

There is a second, third and fifteenth time by the time they move operations to Boston.

(There is that one time with Parker, right after the rehab job. She’s coming down from the happy pills, and it hurts Eliot to see how much it hurts Hardison to see Parker unwell. So he says: “How about I make you feel better, darlin’?”

Parker blinks at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Eliot lays a hand on her thigh, light and ready to move it away at a moment’s notice.

“Oh,” she says. “I’d like that.”

Hardison, eyes wide, clears his throat. “Should I, um, should I… leave?”

“No.” Eliot watches Parker’s blue eyes become tender with something not yet definable. “Stay.” She’s out of her sweatpants in five seconds.

“Fingers or mouth?” Eliot asks.

“Both?” Parker suggests, smiling her thief smile. Eliot returns it.

He positions her in Hardison’s lap, her back pressed into his front, while Eliot kneels between her thighs. Parker’s breathing is deep but rushed with anticipation. Eliot doesn’t make much fuss about it, simply bows his head down until he’s mouthing along her mound. He makes a couple of exploratory laps at her, clit to slit and back, before he picks up his head again. Parker gasps at that, frowns.

“Feel free to jump in any time,” Eliot says and wiggles his fingers pointedly at Hardison.

“Oh,” Hardison says intelligently. “ _Oh_.”

His hands take the scenic route, over the soft peaks of Parker’s breasts, the flats of her stomach until - finally - his fingers nestle into her sodden folds. Eliot licks around and over them. He feels Hardison shudder through the layer of, well, Parker, in between them. He hums around Parker’s clit, making her shudder this time. With their joint efforts, she comes quickly. Her gasp turns into a sharp hitch of breath and then she’s scrambling away from both of them with a _thanks_ , still half naked. Eliot smiles, eyes almost closing with it. He lets himself be pulled up with Hardison’s eager hands.)

Boston is good, great even. But then Sophie’s sudden exit, stage left, shakes up the fragile equilibrium between them all. Nothing happens with Parker for a while. He and Hardison keep it up, calling it casual, but Eliot knows it's anything but. Most nights, he's cooking for the guy. Parker too, for that matter, and it feels dangerously a lot like _home_. Home is where your heart is, they say. Eliot gets careful then.

He watches Hardison and Parker dance around each other for years, all the while he’s sleeping with Hardison on regular basis. It should feel weird, or wrong, but doesn’t. For some reason it feels normal; his stomach doesn’t drop in anticipation of repercussions every time Alec looks at him with that special look of his that says _kiss me right now_. He’s more or less moved in with Eliot and they’ve stopped pretending it was casual. Parker is there, most of the time. It feels familiar, and safe. Right. It feels like something Eliot didn’t know he was missing, but he’s damn grateful he found it.

“Parker wants to date me,” Alec says.

Eliot doesn’t turn around from where he’s ladeling soup into two plates. He shrugs, careful not to spill. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Eliot turns to him now. Everything about him screams “worried” and it makes Eliot’s chest hurt just a little. “Yeah, Hardison. Okay.”

Alec beams and shakes with barely contained excitement. Then his face does the _oh!_ thing it does when he remembers something. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want us to… anymore. Y’know that, right?”

Eliot looks at him with as much love as he can muster without saying it out loud. “Yeah. I know, Alec.”

“Great.” Alec gives a small nod.

“Dinner’s ready,” Eliot says, and that’s that.

The second time they all sleep together again is back on the West Coast. There’s something a little funny about that to Eliot, but he doesn’t say a thing, because he has a handful (and mouthful) of Parker to worry about. Her kisses feel like wildfire.

Parker kisses him like she’s trying to unlock his secrets. But Eliot surrenders them willingly, lays all of himself out bare in front of her to see which bits she likes best. Which bits she wants to keep. Her hands on his shoulders, in his hair, on the sides of his face tell him she’ll keep him whole. Eliot lets himself be kissed until his lips feel swollen. And then some more, because Hardison and Parker switch places, and Eliot is tilting his head back now, allowing Alec better access. It’s good, this. Six hands, three bodies, three mouths. The same hunger, same tenderness.

In his haste, Eliot rips a couple of buttons off of Alec’s shirt. Alec glares at him. Parker snorts that little laugh of hers and takes her top off in one smooth motion. Eliot bends his head to put his mouth on her chest, one hand splayed across her stomach. Alec makes a strained noise. Parker’s eyes flicker and her mouth stretches into an easy grin. Oh, this will be fun. Eliot sucks a mark into the paleness of Parker’s skin, revels in the way Alec’s breath hitches at the sight. He holds out a hand. Alec takes it and lets himself be pulled towards the bed.

He ends up on the bottom, Eliot on top of him. Parker is straddling the back of Eliot’s thigh and running her hands up his back.

“Hi,” Eliot says, smiling.

“Hey,” Alec says back and kisses him. Parker makes an unhappy noise above them. “Hey girl, come down here. Join in on the action.”

Parker drapes herself over Eliot’s back, skin on skin, and offers her mouth for kisses and bites and everything in between. Eliot is well on his way to full hardness. Alec’s erection is hard to miss, pressed snuggly along Eliot’s inner thigh. Eliot rolls his hips.

“Aw, fuck.”

“Speaking of,” Eliot smiles, “Parker. What do you want?”

She thinks on it for a moment, slides off his back to settle on her side next to the two of them. “I really liked your mouth.” A beat. “No offense, Alec.”

Alec holds up his hands. “None taken. I really like Eliot’s mouth, too. And his ass.”

“Alright, I’ve got an idea.”

It takes some shuffling, Alec being pushed off the bed, and an accidental knee in Eliot’s ribcage, but they figure it out. Eliot ends up stretched out on the bed, naked, legs bent at the knee and open wide. Alec stands at the foot of the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand. He gives Eliot’s dick a couple of swift pumps, leaving him slick and wanting, before he moves down to his ass. Eliot’s chest heaves with deep breaths. Parker is kneeling by his head, facing Alec. She’s transfixed by the ministrations of his long, incredible fingers.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Eliot tells her. He’s not even trying to hide the pure hunger that is written all over his face. Her cunt is _right there_ , and he’s been waiting for years to get another taste. He licks his lips, eyes fixed on her pink folds. Parker pets his chin and takes mercy on him. She lowers herself on his mouth and immediately gasps out. Eliot doesn’t hold back. He laps at her earnestly, broad swipes of his tongue up and down her labia. When Alec pushes two fingers into his ass, Eliot moans into Parker, making her shake. Connected on a level Eliot hasn’t felt with anyone else, the pleasure moves from one to the other to the last and back again. It’s fucking incredible.

Alec fucks him with deep, drawn-out thrusts. Eliot would tell him to “pick it up, goddamn”, except Parker is quivering all around him, and he can tell she’s close. Can tell by the twitch of the thighs and the way she braces herself on Alec’s shoulders. Parker’s orgasm rips through her, and it’s a sight to behold. At least judging by Alec’s awed face. She slides bonelessly into Alec’s arms, and for a moment there, Alec stops moving. It’s torture, Alec’s cock still inside of Eliot, just shy of the right spot. Eliot makes a sound. Slams his hips into Alec’s pointedly. There is a silent exchange between Parker and him, of which Eliot glimpses Alec’s smile and nothing more.

“I want to…” Parker trails off, but her intent is clear. She’s facing Eliot now, her fingers circled around the base of his cock. Eliot throws his head back. They want to kill him, the two of them.

“I got tested last month, it’s okay,” he manages to croak out. He’s not worried about the other aspect of the thing, he was there when Parker got her copper IUD. She came to him. Asked him to take care of her, in her own way. It involved much less words and many more meaningful silences. They both know it kills Alec to see her miserable and in pain.

Parker slides down onto Eliot’s cock. She’s _slick hot tight_ , and Eliot can’t stop the guttural sound that tears its way out of his throat. Time slows down. The entire world shrinks down to this bed, the three of them in it. Alec moves and it makes Parker move too, the roll of hips blending into hers and the other way around, there and back like waves washing onto shore. They rock together, perfectly in tandem. Alec peppers kisses into Parker’s shoulders and Parker’s hands rest on top of Eliot’s chest like they belong there. Eliot comes first, starting the chain reaction. Alec bucks into him, suddenly frantic, a string of nonsense falling from his lips into Parker’s skin. Parker comes with a brilliant smile, Alec’s hand between her thighs, touching her where Eliot’s cock is buried deep inside of her.

Alec eats her out after Eliot pulls out of her. His come is leaking out of her and Alec savours their combined taste, making filthy noises of approval against Parker’s mound. She pushes him off with her foot after she comes a third time.

They shower together. Clean each other up, teasing and joking all the way through. To Eliot it feels more intimate than lying underneath the two of them naked, letting them use his body for their own needs. He lets Parker wash his hair. Whips up a midnight snack for them after. And it feels normal, like something Eliot is supposed to be doing. He holds onto that feeling.

There’s a third, fifth, twentieth time by the time Sophie leaves again, this time with Nate. Their exit is much less sudden and leaves behind less tremors. Instead, it feels like the bonds between them all have solidified enough to make their departure possible. To make it work. Eliot looks forward the hundredth time and the one after that, knowing that it will be a good one. Maybe not the best, but sex was never about that. And this thing between them, it’s not just about the sex, anyway. No, Eliot thinks as he looks at Alec and Parker in the soft aftermath of dinner. It is about so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fic babey!! celebrate with me by leaving some kudos or a comment if you've enjoyed reading this <3


End file.
